Princess of Persia
by ZamiraFairyofMusic
Summary: When the Princess of Alamut is betrothed to a ancient Greek hero it's a match fit for trouble


I sat in a chair as servants decorated my body with the traditional symbols of Alamut. I stood still and yet lost, distant from the room. Today would be the day I would meet the prince my parents had chosen for me to wed. I did not desire to be some man's wife but to be free to do what I wanted go where I wanted to go, but that dream is of no importance now. After the servants finished painting me They dressed me in golden and purple robs of silk. I loved the feel of the smooth silk on my skin. Just as I sat back down in my chair Mother entered the room.

"O Amira look at how beautiful you are"She says as the servants began to style my hair with curls and set all of my long black hair on my right shoulder.

"Thank you mother" I replied as I stood from my chair and look out off my window at Alamut. Near Sunrise it was and the city glitteredd like gold.

"She gets it from you" Father's voice said as I turned around to see my father adorned in his kingly robes. I could never understand what the ancestors were thinking when they created the rules for The royal family. The men wore fantastic robes of silk and gold while the woman were barely dressed and the outfits taunted the opposite sex with wonder and lust. But my mother's robe was less revealing than mine do to her already being married. I on the other hand am a maiden fit for picking as my nurse Mumrada would say.

"What do you mean by that Dastan"She replied as he entered my room.

"Her free spirit why did you ever plan this for her" He asked her as he kissed her forehead.

"She is 18 years old she will soon be queen and I do not want her to have to handle all that responsibility alone"She replied.

"It doesn't matter father they're coming anyway so we mind as well get it over with"I replied as I slid on my silk slippers

"Come you two our guest will arrive soon." Mother said as we followed her to the throne room as I took my seat beside father the trumpets sounded.

"Presenting to the royal family of Alamut King Aegus and Prince Theseus of Athens."the announcer called as a group of faired skin people entered the throne room preceded by two men in Mediterranean armour . I was suppose to marriage the prince of Athens one of the snobbish place that ever existed. King Aegus had a brown beard that was peppered with grey hair. Theseus was very tall and muscular his hair was brown and curly and his eyes were as blue as the Caspian sea.

"King Dastan I present to you my son Prince Theseus" King Aegus said.

"Your majesties"Theseus said as he knelt before my parents.

"Prince Theseus I present my daughter Princess Amira of Alamut" Mother said as he stood on the steps below my throne.

"So the legends are true,He said, the princess of Alamut is truly blessed by Aphrodite"

I could tell he was charismatic and flirtatious comparing me to his goddess of love I wonder how many girls he has said that too.

"King Aegus we are greatly honored to welcome you to Alamut please stay for a great feast we have prepared for your arrival"Father said.

"Of course"Aegus replied as his band dispersed throughout the throne room.

"Father, may I be excused to cleanse myself of the markings"I asked father.

"of course"He said as I excused myself to my room.

I sprinted back to my room. As soon as the door was shut behind me I called for my nurse.

"Mumrada,Mumrada are you in here"I called.

"Yes Amira what is the matter"She called as she exited my bed chamber.

"Can you get this stupid paint off of me please"I said as I stood up on my platform.

"Stupid paint child what is wrong with you"She said as she began scrubbing of the paint.

"the prince mother and father want me to marry is the prince of athens"I said as I removed the paint from my face.

"And what is wrong with that"Mumrada said as she finished scrubbing the last of the paint off of my legs.

"Mumrada they are the snobbish and most stuck up of a all the greek city states"I said as I removed my special robe.

"Child at least be thankful that your mother and father picked a civilized prince rather than some barbarian from the east"Mumrada replied as she began to put a white silk leggings, a white silk dress that cam to my thigh on me.

"I guess but Mumrada.."I began when I knock on the went to answer at as I stepped off of the platform.

"Yes"She said.

"Umm excuse me madame but is Princess Amira available to see me"Prince Theseus' voice said.

"Why yes of course come in" She said as she ushered him in.

"Hello Princess"He said as he stood before me.

"Hello"I replied.

"Your mother insisted that I take a stroll around the palace"He said.

"Yes Alamut palace holds great sceneries" I replied as I took a seat on the sofa in my lounging space.

"I was wondering if you would care to join me"He asked.

"I think…."I began

"That's a wonderful Idea of course she will"Mumrada said giving me a compelling look.

"That's fantastic"Theseus replied with joy.

"I don't travel with servants" I said with attitude.

"That's perfectly fine"He advanced.

"That's perfect now you to run along and have fun."Mumrada said as she pushed us out of the door.

"So where to first" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The fountain of Zaranqada in the palace garden"I replied as I made my way down the hall.

"Hey at least get a chance to know me before you immediately hate me"He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Fine"I replied as I jeered my arm away from him.

"How about we tell each other something about ourselves"He said as we advanced down the hall.

"Okay I mastered the bow at age 7"I replied.

"I mastered the sword at 4"He replied back.

"I can move a boulder with my bare hands"Theseus said.

"Well that's impressive"I replied as we reached the fountain. It was made of white marble and overed an area of 2 throne rooms. It was decorated with carves of people dancing and rejoicing.

"Wow the water is so clear"Theseus awed.

"It's the water of the gods no man is allowed to drink of it."I replied.

"And the pictures on it the people are so happy"He said as he touched the carvings.

"They're celebrating the mercy of the gods"I replied remember the stories mother taught me about the Sands of time,Centuries ago the gods sent a great sand storm to destroy humanity but one girl,my ancestor Zaranqada, pleaded with the gods to spare us. See good in Zaranqada the gods locked away the Sands of time on that day the people of Alamut rejoiced and designed this fountain to represent how precious life is.

"Wow what's next"He said.

"Hmm everything else in Alamut doesn't compare to the fountain"I sId bored of his company already.

" You know I haven't seen you smile yet today" He said.

"What"I said.

"You haven't smiled yet"He replied.

His charismatic attitude annoyed me. This stuck up, prissy prince of Athens with all the terror and

"You know what if you can do this activity without dying than I will smile heck I'll gladly wed you"I said.

"Deal"He said as he reached out his hand and I shook it. He had no I sea what I had in store for the precious little greek prince.


End file.
